


I, Connor

by Rossy94



Series: To Have You [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Likes Dogs, Connor wants Hank, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Inside Connor's Mind, M/M, Mentioned Gavin Reed, Mentioned Upgraded Connor | RK900, POV Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Smut In Next Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossy94/pseuds/Rossy94
Summary: Connor has purchased something. What did he buy? What is going on in that head of his? Find out through his point of view.





	I, Connor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandShark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/gifts).



> This is for Hankshark! We may or may not be related or live together. I will let you determine that. Have a good day sir or madam or what ever you choose to go by! I said GOOD DAY!
> 
> There are updates that are mentioned throughout, please view the end notes to see what those updates stand for. Thanks! :)

I'm sitting at Hank's computer, scrolling through the Cyberlife catalog. It's a good thing that Hank decided to go with the Captain tonight, he says it's been a long time since Jeff, himself, and some other older officers have gotten together for a poker night. Besides, it'll be good for Hank to be with his friends instead of being here drinking and watching TV all night. I continue to scroll down the page of parts and then stop. I found it. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Opening my eyes, I click 'add to cart' and proceed with check out. "Cyberlife thanks you for your purchase" says the female voice that comes through the computer speakers.

I lean back in the chair and sigh. Why did I just do that? I mean, I know why, but...I just hope it was the right decision. I lean forward placing my hand on the computer revealing my outer chassis, wiping the history off the computer. I don't need Hank to find out about this, not yet anyway. " _Gruff_!" I look down and smile seeing Sumo looking up at me, wagging his tail. "Yeah, I know." I smile back him scratching him behind his head. I get up and walk over to the kitchen and pour him a bowl of food, and he immediately starts eating. Sumo doesn't take long to scarf his bowl down, after all he is a 170 pound beast of an animal, zero percent bite, one hundred percent teddy bear. As soon as he is done, we go for his nightly walk and I do all I can to try and forget about the purchase I just made. I fail, miserably to keep the subject off my mind.

When we get back, Sumo retreats to his bed like always, and I decide that it would be a good idea to take a shower. In the bathroom, after have gathered my things, I turn the water on to the most optimal temperature. Letting the water hit my skin is always a nice feeling. The warm sensation it brings. It is definitely one of my favorite updates I purchased, the 1453-P&P(TS)*. Standing there for minute, I let my mind wonder the best that it can, but of course that fails, once again. The purchase comes back to mind and that damn sinking feeling hit my artificial stomach. "Fuck." I say quietly to myself shaking the thought away. I finish my shower quickly, and decide that this was enough thinking for the day and went to bed.

* * *

 

I shot my eyes open, but it was not the ceiling I was looking at, no, instead it was the giant teddy bear of a dog looking down at me. I couldn't help but smile at him, I love this dog, he brings so much happiness to me in so many unexpected ways. "What are you doing, Sumo?" A _ruff_ came from him as he lowered his upper body into downward facing dog, shaking the pull out bed. I sit up, all well knowing he needs to go out. Checking my internal clock it reads 07:34 Military Time. That's about right. "Come on." motioning my hand for him to get off the bed so I could do the same. I slip on my house shoes, and pull on a light jacket. It's late spring, but still chilly enough in the mornings for a jacket. I take Sumo's leash and hook him on and we walk out the door.

As soon as we hit the lawn, Sumo does his own thing, and I look over seeing Hank's car. When did he come home last night? Maybe he came through the garage? No. That wouldn't make sense. I would have heard him. Did I put myself in a deep stasis last night? Shit. Sumo tugged on the leash letting me know he was done and we walked back inside. I put the couch back to the way it was, and folded the blankets, putting them away in their designated place in the linen closest. Walking past Hank's room, I look at his door and decide to take a peek inside. Gently, I open the door and I can see and hear that he is there. He was still wearing the same shirt that he wore when he left last night, and his jeans were on the floor. He must have gotten in late, if he was too drunk to fully change his clothes.

Then, I could hear it. The tapping of the beasts' claws on hardwood, and they were picking up speed. No! Only if I can see him coming, can I stop him. Hearing him come barreling through my legs past the door to get to Hank is another story. I saw him running. I tried to close the door, but the I knew that if I closed it hard enough I was going to hurt him. Sumo may be a beast but I could never hurt him. "Sumo, no! Sit!" I tried to say demanding but quiet. Of course, that didn't work, the teddy bear still made his way through, and jumped right on the bed. "Jesus! Fuck!" Hank yelled scared out of his sleep. Sumo laid down right next to him acting like he didn't do anything wrong; of course he didn't, I was the dumb ass that opened the door in the first fucking place. "Sorry, Hank. I tried to get hi-" "It's fine, Connor." That's interesting that he doesn't sound groggy in a drunk kind of way? He wasn't...hungover? "Why are you like this? Huh?" Hank reached over and patted Sumo on the head, and in response he laid his head on Hank's chest. Hank may see rough around the edges, but he loves his dog.

I smile as the scene for a moment, leaning again the door frame, but the smile is short lived. "I'll let you sleep some more. Do you want me to leave him in here?" I asks. Hank looks over at me and responds "Nah, I'm awake now. I'll be up here in a minute. He's fine." Nodding I close the door the to a crack and head to the kitchen. Since Hank decided he was getting up now, I figured some coffee would be a good way to make up the sudden wake up call. Not even, five minutes later I can hear the gentle tapping of the claws again, and this time joined by a human companion. "Coffee?" I asks with an smile. Hank sighs and nods taking a seat at his normal spot at the table. I pour two cups, and set one in front of Hank while I take a seat with mine across from him. Coffee is something I don't need by any means at all, but I do enjoy it, especially with Hank or when I go out with Markus and a few friends. "Do you always drink your coffee black?" Hank asks. "No." I reply looking back at him. "Depending I where I am depends on what I get." Hank pursed his lips. "So you _can_ taste things?" I laugh at the comment, _again_. This is not the first time we have had this conversation. "Yes. When I go St. Angelo's I get the americano with sugar, and if you haven't noticed, which I don't think you have, at work I put half and half in my coffee cause Gavin makes it too strong." I continue to smile at him as he squints his eyes at me for a moment. "Okay, if you say so, that this upgrade blah blah blah C&D blah blah." I laugh under breath as I take a sip of hot beverage. "You mean the 3875-C&D(BF)." "Sure." Hank smiles taking a drink of his. 

The way Hank smiles is always pleasing to see; it's unfortunate that I never get to see him do it often. The feeling that smile gives me sometimes is strange, and I want to tell him about it, but at the same time, I feel like I can't say anything. "What would you like for breakfast?" I asks, distracting myself from the depressing thought. "Hmm. Honestly, haven't even gotten that far yet. Wait...what day is it? It's Sunday, yeah?" I nod in reply taking a drink. "You wanna go down to that diner down road from the station? Their pretty good. I used to go there quite a bit back when I worked nights before I worked in homicide." This was different. Hank had never just said lets do something like this before, especially this early in the morning. "Sure." Of course, I'm going to say yes! This is probably only going to happen once, and I'm not going to let it pass. "Alright. Let's go get ready then."

I throw on my D.P.D t-shirt, some athletic pants, lace up my high tops, and grab a light jacket. I figured that when we get home I can go for a run, my stress levels have been climbing little by little since yesterday evening, and running seems to help lower it down. Hank walks out, same t-shirt, but different jeans, damn those jeans hang on his hips. His hair his pulled back in a messy bun, fuck, does he even know what he's doing to me, right now. He grabs his jacket putting it on. "Be a good boy, Sumo." He points at the fluffy beast laying in his bed, as we walk out the door.

* * *

 

We walk in the diner, and seat ourselves at an old booth. The place was busy for sure, and it definitely lived up to being one of the best diner's in Detroit. A waitress came and took out order, and while we waited for out food, Hank told me about how much this place stayed the same, and what he used to do when he was a beat cop. I love listening to Hank's stories about his life. It's like, in a way, he's opening up to me, but I know I'm not the only one who knows these stories. When we got our food, it exceeded expectations of taste. I have only had so many experiences of what Hank, friends, and myself have made, but this so is my favorite; plus it would be enough for me to burn off in my run later.

"So, I meant to ask you. How was last night?" Hank look at and takes a drink of his coffee to wash down his bite. "It was good. Still can't play worth shit, but it good to get with some of the guys again." I give him a half smile in response. I take another bite of my food. "Yeah. What about you? What'd you end up doin'?" I stopped a second chewing slower shaking my head slightly. "Nothing. Just hung out with Sumo, showered, and went to bed early. It was rather dull, really." It took me a second longer than I'd like, but I finally managed to make eye contact with him. "You were pretty out of it when I got home. Hell, I got home at like twelve thirty-ish something around there." Shit, no wonder he feels so rested, he actually got some sleep. "I think my energy reserves must have been low." I smiled at him. "I call that passing the fuck out." He laughed.

On our way home, it was quiet except for the radio. The surroundings outside as we drove by were the only thing that were keeping me distracted, that and the fact that I was going to go on a run when I got home. Maybe I'll take Sumo with me, yeah he loves going on runs with me, and it's nice day out. What is that?! I look down and Hank's hand is resting on my leg, his fingers pressing into my inner thigh. Shit. "You alright, Connor?" His voice was deep. It felt like I could feel the vibrations reverberate all the way down through his hand. "I'm fine." We stop at a red light, and he looks over at me. Those baby blues are sinking into me hard. Oh, shit. He rubs his thumb back and forth. "Hey..." his voice smoother than before. "...you wanna mess around when we get home?" No. You will say no. Connor, say no. "Yeah." I smile back at him. You are the stupidest android sent by Cyberlife.

**Author's Note:**

> The 1453-P&P(TS)- Pain & Pleasure (Touch Sensors)
> 
> The 3875-C&D- Consumption & Disintegrating (Bio-Fuel)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! More to be had soon, Kisses! .3.


End file.
